Rocker pendulums are used in motor vehicles to connect the stabilizer and the pivot bearing or the axle of a motor vehicle. Rocker pendulums are usually characterized by high dynamic loadability with a simultaneous corrosion resistance. Rocker pendulums used in passenger cars are now made of metal or plastic. Rocker pendulums made of plastic advantageously have a low weight. However, one problem arises in the case of injection-molded rocker pendulums from the requirements concerning buckling forces.
There are various embodiments of rocker pendulums. In order to guarantee the mobility of the components in relation to one another, the rocker pendulums have, e.g., ball pins or ball and socket joints on one side or on both sides. To ensure the good function of these joints, the individual components, such as ball sockets and ball pins, must be machined with very high precision. In addition, a sealing system in the form of, e.g., a sealing bellows is necessary in order to protect the ball and socket joints, which are generally lubricated, from dirt and corrosion.
The drawback of the prior-art rocker pendulums is that they comprise a disproportionately large number of parts, as a result of which the manufacturing and assembly efforts are unusually high.